The Biospecimen and Biostatistics Core, directed by Dr. Joanna Phillips, will provide the leadership and expertise needed to support the laboratory and clinical research of the 3 Projects in this POl grant. The decision to create a single Core covering these two areas reflects the need for using sophisticated approaches to evaluate the histological and genomic properties of tissue samples, as well to understand how to combine the complex, multi-parametric data obtained with the results from in vivo imaging data. The Biospecimen component will be led by Dr. Phillips, who will interact on an ongoing basis with the leaders of each Project to ensure that the acquisition distribution, and analysis of biospecimens meets the needs of the Projects. The following resources and services will be provided: the staff and expertise to collect, process, and archive image guided brain tumor samples and fresh brain tumor tissue; morphologic and relevant molecular analysis required by the Projects; neuropathologic expertise for interpretation of the processed tissue sections and extraction of appropriate quantitative parameters or ordinal scores; a tissue inventory and a database of associated molecular parameters that can be linked to the imaging and clinical databases; and stringent compliance with regulations governing informed consent and patient confidentiality, as well as management of the biospecimens and the information derived from the biospecimens. The Biostatistical component will be led by Dr. Molinaro, who will interact on an ongoing basis with the individual leaders from all three Projects to assess their statistical needs. Services will include: advice on the design of experimental and clinical studies, including calculating sample sizes and power; data analysis support (either by performing the analyses within the core or advising qualified personnel within the projects), developing appropriate statistical models and selecting tests of significance; and, when necessary, the development of novel methods to help interpret experimental results. Dr.Molinaro and her colleagues will participate in regularly scheduled project meetings to provide input on statistical and bioinformatics techniques, as well as assisting in the preparation of material for presentation and publication.